The Only Exception
by Amanda908565
Summary: Song fic. Tsuna is the only exception. But why? How? Take a look at segments of Hibari Kyoya's life since primary school. Parents, murdered, by one another; learning about what kinds of animals eat what; isolation; friendship; old friend(?) returns; Vongola Guardians-sorta; love; and The Only Exception. Song by Paramore. Story is better than the summary, I promise. 1827


Hibari Kyoya was not one to believe in love.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

Nothing could break through his menacing facade. Whenever an inkling of a romantic thought entered his mind it was quickly squashed, remembering that horrid day that occurred while he was but a cub, to put it in animalistic terms.

His father was one that many could constantly look up to. So was his mother. Both seemed to care dearly for the young skylark, along for each other, but it was a different story behind closed doors. Arguments were heard by the pure ears of the young ravenette. The maids would be ordered to keep him whisked away in either the private bedroom of his, or in the lovely zen garden in the back of the large, traditional Japanese house.

The maids that were being paid to keep him busy only gossiped with one another, handing the child some animal figures, and an animal almanac. This was the usual. For dinner, meats would be served, the innocent child grinned with the meat in his mouth, giggling a bit.

"Don't do that, Kyoya," his mother chastised.

"Indeed," his father added, "you'll choke."

That was the most conversation they had during their mealtimes for almost eight years. On Kyoya's eighth birthday, his father presented his son with a pair of glittering, silver tonfas. The steel eyes widened with glee, an innocent gleam with a sparkle of mischief. Hibari had readily accepted them, getting used to the weight of the metal weapon, jumping around the house, entertaining himself, saying how he was to be the "Super Hero of Namimori," to which his father shook his head in slight disappointment.

Not even a month later did the boy get sent home with a warning from the teacher that had had recalled the events from that morning. Kyoya laughed wildly as he remembered the event from _his _perspective.

It was during lunch, a small plate of salad, fruit, and a milk were the options to eat for that day. Hibari's nose scrunched in disgust at the sight. "Disgusting." He concluded as he watched the other kids in line accept the meal. Even at the age of eight, Hibari Kyoya had a very wide range of vocabulary. "Why am I to be subjected to eating such an herbivorous excuse for a meal?"

Everyone paused. The servers stopped serving, the students stopped receiving, and the teachers stopped yelling at the trouble making kids. "What was that Hibari-kun?" A teacher asked the child confused. Why he was saying that the school lunch was 'herbivorous' was beyond her. "This is what people eat; we are omnivores." She explained cautiously, in a sickening, sweet tone.

Hibari scoffed, "no, I am a carnivore, you see. And you, along with everyone else in this building who is crowding around are herbivores." He stated simply. The teacher looked at him with pursed lips and an annoyed expression.

"Time out for you," she tsked, but her eyes widened at the glittering shine of the silver tonfas adorning the boy's arms.

"Touch me, and I'll bite you to death," he threatened. It didn't sound quite right: something was missing. "...herbivore." He smirked evilly, while keeping a straight face on the outside, but laughing on the inside. That's when the teacher grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him to the office. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," he muttered over and over. She plopped him on the bench outside of the Principal's office. The other side of the bench was a mop of brown hair and an oversized orange sweatshirt. The face peeked out of the jacket, wondering who was on the other side. A small eye was seen, along with the fingertips of a very small hand. Hibari's curiosity peaked at the stranger's appearance, wondering why this obviously shy and meek child was sitting in front of the office.

"Why are you here?" The ravenette questioned.

"S-s-some k-kids were p-picking on m-me, and I c-called them h-herbivores be-c-cause Tsu-kun h-heard another kid s-say it," the stuttering brunette stuttered out. "T-the older kids s-started hitting T-Tsu-kun, t-they told the teacher t-that I s-started it."

"Well," Hibari had to ask, "did you?"

"No!" The response was given sharply.

"Don't worry. They are herbivores for preying on the weak, anyway. You're a carnivore for sticking up for yourself." The brunette gave a weak smile toward the reassuring black haired boy with the steel grey eyes. At the very same moment, one thought popped into both of the children's head.

'Did I just make a friend?'

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

A week later, the pair hadn't seen each other, for whatever unknown reasons. Kyoya walked home humming the school anthem to himself while kicking the small pebble with the front of his shoe. When he returned home, he heard a violent screaming match occurring. The eight year old covered his ears, but still catching sentences strewn here and there.

"You...bastard!" A feminine voice screeched. "You...go...some whore...maid?! In case...we...a son!"

"I swear...nothing...love you...and..Kyo...promise...you." The sobbing voice of his father cut through.

"Get...asshole! Put that...down...someone...hurt...with that," his mother yelled. Even as Kyoya ran up the stairs to his room, he heard the hatred, and non-sincere apologies in the words. What he didn't hear, was the shotgun clicking and getting ready to fire. He threw his bag to the side and dove under his bed. A sharp bang rang throughout the house. Sobs and frustrated screams could be heard in the now one-sided argument. Tears began to stream down the little one's face as the second bang rang through. Completely silence. Piercing. It hurt. He was hurt. He didn't, no, couldn't move from his place under the bed.

The boy slowly crawled out, not knowing what exactly to do. He didn't want to see the mess he knew would await him downstairs. His hands automatically reached for his pair of tonfas, hoping, just hoping, that someone had come into his house and killed his parents, and that his father didn't kill his mother. It was useless to hope. He stiffened as he walked down the large, circular staircase. He braced himself.

Bright red crimson was splattered against the window sills, the white blouse that his mother had on earlier that morning was stained a pink. Her head was hidden behind the expensive chair, hiding what would probably be a mess. Her body was a crumpled heap on the chair. As he turned his head towards his father's corpse, he saw the gun in the right hand, blood spreading around his head, along with bits of brain matter spattered at the cobblestone fireplace. The scene was horrific.

That was when Hibari Kyoya vowed to never let anybody become close to him, lest it become the ending his parents' had suffered. A blank mask fell onto his face. He ordered the maids to take the bodies, clean up the area, and call the hospital. The eight year old had many things to do. All of his family wealth- the mansion, the money, the workers, and any legal issues- were now his and his alone.

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

Hibari returned to school the next week, after the funeral for his parents, with a scowl on his face. He didn't want to deal with idiotic annoyances. Not then, not today, and not in the future. After being a witness to his parents' murder-suicide, young Hibari Kyoya made a promise to himself, not only did he vow to never love anybody, but he also promised to himself and his late parents that he would keep the peace in Namimori.

His sharp glare cleared a path for him in the hallway, no student daring to say anything. Of course, there is always that _one _idiot that has to set an example for everyone else. The kid was twelve years old, tall, lanky, and an herbivore. "Hey! Hibari-_chan_! I heard your parents went psycho and your dad killed your mom, then himself. What a freakshow of a family!" He taunted the younger boy.

Said taunter had found a cool, metal, object pressed against his throat, with his back on the uncomfortable tiled floor.

Sharp grey eyes held a murderous intent, along with furious anger, and unseen grief and lost. "Say that again, and I _will_ bite you to death," Hibari threatened. It was safe to say that no one bothered him the rest of the day, and eventually, none would even want to attempt to bother him. Although, for the days, and few weeks that followed, Hibari openly sought out to find his baby carnivore; the one with the untamable hair and oversized sweatshirt. Wherever Hibari searched, boy was nowhere to be found. It just led to make Hibari colder, icier than he was because of his parent's deaths and the troublemakers at school. He would've thought that his newfound friend wouldn't have just...left. Was he really that horrible? That much of a freak? A demon?

If that's how he is seen, then that is how he shall act. Eventually, the thought of the small boy, his almost friend, faded away in his mind as he got older. With every passing day, Hibari Kyoya was someone who got stronger every day. He trained hard. He kept the peace in Namimori, and made sure herbivores didn't crowd. Soon enough, everyone in the small town of Namimori knew the name of the terrifying student.

Once he entered the junior high school, that's when things began to change for him once again. Soon enough, he became Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, had a handful of subordinates that obeyed his every orders as to not face Hibari's wrath, or even boredom. The peace in his beloved town has never been greater. That was, until he became a prefect and a transfer student had come back to Japan.

The student had moved to Italy when he was six years of age, and no one knew why. Although, just after one day, the new kid was labeled as 'Dame-Tsuna,' 'Useless-Tsuna,' and 'No-good-Tsuna.' Hibari was not pleased with the disruption to say the least. Numerous latenesses, crowding, destruction, and overall uselessness of the boy was enough to annoy him. So, of course, the boy, who was named Tsuna as we already know, was frequently bitten to death by our lovely skylark.

However many beatings, however much force was used against him, Tsuna never fought back, never retaliated, and merely took the punishments quietly. Tsuna was shocked when he had returned to his hometown. He heard the rumors flying around during the summer before school started of a demon prefect. He merely shrugged it off, knowing that he could probably handle whatever comes his way. Tsuna then mentally sighed, in order to keep his cover as Vongola Decimo, he had to act like a 'useless' student. Of course, this wasn't as tough as it should've been for the brunette.

It was his life pretty much, and when he saw the familiar steel grey eyes and the silver tonfas, any part of him that would help him fight back, crumbled to pieces.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

It was one of the more recent attacks that the raven had on the poor brunette. He scoffed. "Such a weak herbivore," he muttered. "Why do I even waste my time? Hn."

Tsuna, who was lying on the ground in a head, let a humorless chuckle pass through his lips. He may have not known this rabid teenager's name when they were both just starting school. Hibari being eight, and Tsuna being two years younger, but it didn't matter. Tsuna remembers it clear as day, while it is quite obvious the other does not share the same memory.

"What was that, herbivore?" Hibari's tone cut through like a sharp blade as the right tonfa came swooping to his side. Tsuna could have sworn that he felt a rib crack. Tsuna bitterly laughed as he spit to the side. The saliva was tinted a bright red. Tsuna's uniformed arm pressed against the rough cement. Instead of kicking down the pathetic first year, Hibari was interested as to what was going to happen. A cruel smirk worked its way onto the usually impassive face. "Oh? Fighting back, are we?"

Tsuna pushed himself off of the ground, slowly maneuvering himself into a sitting position, and then working his way to gently stand up. The Vongola Boss eyed the other, a glitter in his eye that the origin was unknown to the prefect.

Tsuna spoke calmly, quietly, but yet, powerfully. "Stop." He looked Hibari straight in the cold, steel eyes. Hibari still stood in a fighting position, obviously amused by his prey's action. Did the other really believe that simply saying a word will stop the punishment that Hibari was determined to serve the boy. Of course, Tsuna already knew that one word wasn't enough.

"Someone once t-told me," the brunette continued, his mussed up dark locks hanging in front of his face, shielding his eyes, "t-that p-people who prey on t-the w-weak are the h-h-herbivores," he stuttered out. "T-they also," he took a deep breathe to make sure he would avoid stuttering, "told me that I was a carnivore, just for sticking up for myself." Chocolate brown orbs stared straight into the widening grey one's. That was all the acknowledgement that the skylark gave the petite mafia boss before disappearing from sight.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I have sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness._

Hibari avoided the small boy after that specific incident. Memories from his childhood flooded his mind, no matter how hard he attempted to push them away. He remembered that day when he spoke to the other. It was just a small conversation between them when they were elementary school! Then why was he feeling so god damn _guilty_? The skylark holed himself away in his office, and when he began to feel claustrophobic, he sealed off the roof for his personal uses. His dreams just made him more confused with himself.

He was always a loner. He told himself that he would never have friends, especially after the small conversation with Tsuna when they were younger. That was the only moment Hibari had allowed _anybody _possibly near his icy personality. It only made it worse when he went home that day to a horrible argument that his parents' had that ended in absolute disaster. The next few days he searched for the fluff of untamable hair and bright orange sweatshirt in secret. He wanted someone to confide in, and that was the closest thing he had to a friendship.

You can imagine how the young, angry, and lonely skylark acted once he had heard through the grapevine that a boy named "Tsunayoshi" had moved away to Italy. Why hadn't he been able to remember that? Was it because he suppressed all memories of his child years?

Hibari shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He had other things to think about. He had to think about his subordinates, his patrols of the town, those chocolate brown eyes... "Stop!" He yelled into the air. It was about time to confront the other.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Hibari says "confront" due to the fact that he will not accept weakness within himself. Nevermind the fact that he is staring at the younger boy's house from on the roof of the neighbor's house on the other side of the street. After a few more minutes of kneeling on his school uniform pants, he watches the boy enter the home, shutting the door quickly behind him. It was now or never. Hibari made his way across the many house roofs' until he was on top of the house next to the boy's. He had a clear view of the bedroom due to the window being placed at a perfect angle. The ravenette watched as the boy puttered around the room, making sure everything was in it's place before sitting down at the small table to do his homework. He did it quickly, which surprised the prefect, considering that all of his teachers claimed the boy didn't do any of his work that he was assigned; that he was failing classes.

His eyebrows furrowed. Tsuna had gotten up, opening the window way too wide. He went back over to his desk, turning on a small lamp and taking out a pile of paper. The could be seen sighing, his shoulders moving up then back down. He began to read over the documents, scrutinizing every small detail. Tsuna didn't want to screw up the Vongola more than it already was.

Hibari grasped around his chest area, searching for the cool piece of metal that hung around his pale neck. The ring had been mailed to him by an unknown address, actually, there wasn't any address at all! The small ring gave him confidence in times that he needed it. It was always with him. The design on the ring was unique, if he had to say so. On it were designs of what seemed to be puffy clouds...and clams? It didn't really matter to him. The mailed package had just stated that the boy was to wear the piece of jewelry, and at first, he had snarled and threw the object across the room, and out the window. It was on his dresser the next morning. Then he threw it into the ocean, assuming that it would be gone for good; it was on his pillow three days later. He gave up, not even going to try anymore and slipped it onto a chain, and hung it around his neck.

Once the teen had finished placing a mask of indifference on his face, he jumped off the roof, landing swiftly with the agility of a cat through the opened window and into the small bedroom. He stood there, feeling extremely awkward until the brunette had turned around, realizing he had no pen to sign the paperwork with. A sharp shriek was let out in surprise and the skylark winced a bit at the volume. Tsuna saw this; if Hibari thought that Tsuna's yell was bad, he was _not _going to put up with Squalo's constant screaming.

Tsuna sighed, "Oh. It's just you," he spoke in a quieter tone, laughing slightly, "I thought you were Mukuro," he muttered, "damn illusionist never gives me privacy."

In response, the older teen merely raised an eyebrow. His hands were itching for his metal weapons, but he refrained. He didn't speak. Not like that was much of a surprise.

"You know, everyday I still think back to when we sat on that bench in front of the office," Tsuna laughed weakly. "I'd like to think that you were the first friend I made." Large caramel orbs were glassy, as if at any moment tears would be shed.

"Hn." Hibari tilted his head, averting his gaze to the upper right.

"I'm sorry..."

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

Tsuna stepped forward, "Hibari-san...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It wasn't like we were always together. We talked once, for a few minutes. Though, if you felt anyway like the way I did, I was truly upset." Hibari turned, as if he was about to leave, but something caught the boy's eye. "Wait! Hibari-san! What is that?" He pointed to his chest, "what's hanging there?"

Now, the skylark did turn around, his back to Tsunayoshi, "none of your concern, herbivore."

"Oh, come on, drop the herbivore," Tsuna whined with a small grin on his face, "you called me a carnivore when you first met me," he teased. Nothing. The older teen had no response, nor did he move a millimeter. Tsuna sighed, "Hibari-san...please turn around." To both of their surprise, the boy complied with the request. Something glinted, and Tsuna stepped closer to examine it. He gasped.

What was hanging around the skylark's neck and now twirling in Tsuna's small hand, was a Vongola ring. The Cloud Vongola ring, to be precise. "Kyoya," he breathed out, the older teen's first name passing through his lips in accident. "Do you know what this means?" He asked, his gaze never leaving the silver piece of jewelry

"How am I supposed to know what it means when some carnivorous baby tied it around my neck during battle?' He spat in anger. How did a mere child one-up Hibari Kyoya?

"You're my Cloud Guardian," Tsuna murmured, "I just-oh Kami, I brought you into the mafia." He cried. Without thinking, the Decimo threw his arms around the ravenette's torso, burying his face in the other's chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," came the muffled cries. Soon, Tsuna realized what exactly he was doing. He pushed himself back, a blush on his porcelain cheeks. "Ah, um, sorry!" He squeaked out.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

"I know you don't like being touched," Tsuna continued, "I didn't mean too! It was just a reaction! It happened when I told Yamamoto, too!" He rambled on in exclamation, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san." Hibari's face soured at the words. The way that 'Kyoya' had rolled off the small brunette's lips so easily had left him stunned. He wanted to hear his name again; no one but Kusakabe was close enough to the skylark to get away with calling the head prefect by his given name: nobody was crazy enough. He also, did not enjoy the fact that Tsuna had hugged Yamamoto. It was an unknown feeling, but it was there. Jealousy? Envy? Anger? But why? Of what? There was also something else...it was something like friendship, but it felt like more.

Hibari threw aside everything he once thought to bring the boy that pulled away closer to him once again. He liked the warmth, he admitted to himself. He liked the way that the cute boy fit against him. He was the lock, and Tsuna was the key. The head prefect pulled away slightly, but not before angling the younger's head up. _Screw it_, a voice in his mind piped in. _Literally_, another added, causing him to blush a soft sakura petal pink, Onyx eyes stared into caramel brown. The steel colored eyes averted their gaze to full, pink lips, slightly parted.

Hibari leaned down the same moment Tsuna pushed upward. The kiss was clumsy, noses knocking into each other along with foreheads, but they shared their first kisses' with one another. Tsuna pulled away first, his lips slightly puffy and his cheeks flushed.

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

"Wha-what was that?" The brunette stuttered out. He knew he harbored feelings for the other, but to think they were reciprocated was mind boggling. Hibari didn't have anything to say in response. He merely leaned down for another kiss, but Tsuna didn't let him, determined to get answers. The skylark growled. He wasn't the best with words, but actions he was good at. Albeit, violent actions, but actions nonetheless.

"I don't know, I wanted to." He managed to get out.

"Oh." Came the quiet response. "That was my first kiss, you know?" He commented, cracking a small, yet sad smile. Tsuna figured that the impromptu kiss was a one time thing.

"Hn."

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

"I'm not one for words, but when I speak, I mean what I say. I kissed you simply because it felt _right. _No one else has made me feel like I wasn't a monster, a demon, or a bastard. You didn't pity me when we both sat on the bench outside that office; I was simply an equal to you, well, as much as I could be as I am older than you." Hibari explained. "I didn't know why I became so upset when you left; leaving without a trace. I barely knew you, just knew that your name was and that god damned orange sweatshirt that was three times your size." He smiled slightly at the one memory he enjoyed from his childhood. Tsuna just stood there, still in the older's embrace, listening to everything Hibari had to say.

"I distanced myself from everyone after...after my parents died." He began, "I searched for you for the next week, only to find out that you were gone. I was mad, so mad that you had left me. My only friend. I never forgot you, but then realized that you had no control over where you live as a mere child. I forgave you; but you still never left my mind. I longed for you to be by my side. My first friend. My only friend.

"You are the only exception." He finished, leaning down to kiss the other who let him this time. "I think I love you," He murmured against Tsuna's lips, who smiled in return.

"I think I love you, too, Hibari-san," replied the Vongola heir.

"Kyoya," Hibari corrected.

"Kyoya," Tsuna finalized.

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_


End file.
